Quentin Academy
by crazyhorse00
Summary: Bailey Deans and her horse Baelfire has been accepted to one of the best schools in the Pacific Northwest. Quentin Academy, known for their academics, grueling schedules, and prestigious riding academy. If Bailey isn't cut out for Quentin, she'll leave the cool forests of Washington and return to the heat of California.


**Hi guys, so I decided to make my own boarding school and use it in my stories. If you haven't read my other one, please check it out! (Fearless) Please read&review. Thank you.**

**~Kat**

Late afternoon sunlight poured through the open doors of the barn. Horses whinnied down the aisle as I walked past them, slipping them peppermints from my pockets or rubbing their faces. Outside I could hear the purr of an engine. That would be the trailers.

"Bailey?" I turned around and squinted through the bright sun and saw my mom approaching from behind me. I gave her a wave and she slung her arm across my shoulders. It practically wrapped all around me. I was small for a fifteen year old.

"Are all the trailers here?" I asked. She nodded and we continued our little walk down the aisle until we stopped in front of a door. I swung it open and entered the large tack room and began gathering up my things from where I had left them yesterday.

"Bailey?" I looked up and brushed a piece of dark black hair out of my eyes. She leaned against the door and I straightened up, smoothing my hunter green saddle cover in the process.

"Yeah?" A pause, and then she spoke.

"Are you positive about this? Is this what you _really_ want to do?" I blinked, surprised when I heard this.

"Yes." I said it with such finality that even I believed it. I had to go. This was my path to success. Mom gave me a watery smile and helped me balance a trunk on a dolly to roll out.

Outside stood three gleaming seven- horse trailers. One of them was already full with horses so I walked to the second one. Two spots were left.

"Hey, Mom? Can you go grab Lavender?" I called. She nodded and ducked into the barn to grab one of her student's horses. Meanwhile, I loaded up the trailer's tack room with my stuff and hoisted the trunk off the dolly and slid it across the floor.

"Here you go." I took the purple lead rope and led the gray mare up and into the second spot. She balked a minute but I rubbed her neck until she calmed down, and then she followed me up. I tied her up in a slip knot and rubbed her again before walking down the ramp.

"I'm gonna go get Baelfire," I said as I passed Mom. Inside the barn, people who were leaving waved and I smiled back. I finally got to Fire's stall and peeked inside. A beautiful chestnut stood inside and he swiveled his head around to face me. Many people often mistook him for an Arabian because of his Roman profile, but he was actually a thoroughbred/Swedish warmblood.

"Hiya, Bubba," I said gently as I went into the stall. He reached down and nuzzled my arm and I hugged him. His flaxen mane was perfect and he gleamed everywhere the sun hit him. I clipped my black lead rope onto him and led him out of the stall and down the aisle. The hunter green blanket on him made his chestnut coat pop gorgeously. My name and his show name were embroidered on it with gold.

**Bailey Deans**

**Baelfire's Lost Gold**

"Hurry, Bailey. They want to get on the road." I snapped back to attention and led Fire up the ramp. He was used to trailers because of his show career and helped calm other horses down. I kissed his blaze and then helped Mom close the doors.

We hopped in the truck and I smiled at Meg, the groom who was driving us to our new school. I shivered in excitement when I thought the name. Quentin Academy.

"Everyone ready?" Meg called. All four of us cheered in the backseat and the truck's engine purred to a start and we eased forward.

The driveway from Benton Stables cut off onto a peaceful road that wound through a small forest in California. We were going to Washington to stay until late November, when we would come back for Thanksgiving. I was excited to get to Washington. To tell you the truth, I hate the sun. I was happy that I was going to live in a cool state where it rained. The whole trip in a car would take about eighteen hours, but a friend of my Mom's had a plane that would pick us up in Sacramento. It had room for the horses, and he was doing it for a low price, so we were all happy about that. That meant that it would be more like five to six hours.

"Bailey, wake up." I groaned and opened my eyes so that they were little slits. My mom was standing above me with Meg and they were trying to bribe me with coffee and a slice of chocolate chip pumpkin bread. I sat up and looked out the window of the airplane. The sky was dark with clouds and I pressed my face closer to the window, hoping it was raining.

"How're the horses?" I asked in between bites of the succulent bread.

"Fire's good. Lavender is scared but Scott is calming her down." I nodded and winced as I burnt my tongue on the coffee.

"Okay. Is everyone waiting for me?" I looked around the plane and saw that all the other riders had left. Their luggage was gone.

"Yeah. Now get moving before the trailer leaves." I stuffed the rest of the bread in my mouth and leapt up, grabbed my luggage, and walked down the aisle.

Outside sat a black truck, engine running, waiting for me to get in. I climbed in the back seat and shut the door with a thud. I felt the tires begin to move us forward and soon the airport was behind us. My eyes were met with the city of Seattle and then it changed to the country after an hour or so. It continued raining all the way until the truck stopped before a pair of gates. Sensing a car was there, they opened by themselves and let us through. That was when it hit me. This was my new home for the next year, and maybe longer. I could feel my heart beating through my black V-neck and took a calming breath. In a few hours, I would be alone in Washington.


End file.
